


"...Would You F*ck A Clone Of Yourself?"

by EnsignOrSutin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clone Sex, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignOrSutin/pseuds/EnsignOrSutin
Summary: The cast of Final Fantasy VII come face to face with themselves. Or not.Drabble Collection (4/12)
Kudos: 1





	"...Would You F*ck A Clone Of Yourself?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...Would You Fuck A Clone Of Yourself?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/631738) by Sephiwothh. 



**Barret:**

**"I don't want to fuck my clone because that would be gay sex and I'm not gay."**

Printed photographs weren't always easy to come by – or look after – when you lived in the slums, but that just made Barret's family album even more precious to him. He was quite literally beside himself as he sat perched at Seventh Heaven's bar recalling the fond memories of raising his pride and joy, his daughter Marlene.

“You remember when she somehow took her first steps on the boat to Junon?” Barret asked as he pointed to a picture of them on deck. Marlene had spent half of the journey emphatically giggling at the uniforms of the sailors onboard, and one had let her try on his hat to illicit even more laughter.  
  
“I remember being worried sick that the waves would knock her overboard. But then wondering if that's what kept her standing!” came the equally enthusiastic response. “It definitely kept her on her toes!”

“I don't know if she was reacting to the boat or vice-versa, but she managed to keep herself upright.” The two laughed at the happy memory they both shared, and continued to drink and marvel at the ways in which Marlene had impacted their lives. Barret imagined what he'd give for Dyne to be here with them, to see for himself what a beauty Marlene was becoming, but then felt a pang of guilt as he realised he'd give twice as much for it to be his own dear Myrna instead.

He raised his glass but paused before it reached his lips, and thought of his dear departed wife, the lives they had planned, and the love they'd shared. Eventually he took a long swig before letting out an even longer sigh, and felt the comforting hand of his new companion on his shoulder.

“I miss her too. But you know she'd be proud.” Both nodded in agreement, but the quiet soon gave way to laughter as the certainties continued. “And you know she'd make sure it was Marlene looking after us, and not the other way around!”

Fighting ShinRa was a responsibility he couldn't ignore, but looking around at the people who had become his new home he found himself thinking how lucky he was to have a life that contained all he really needed. In Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge he had comrades in arms he would trust with his life, and Tifa would always be there for them all before they'd ever need to ask. And as for Marlene, she'd never not have her father around now there were two of them. So what if the other Barret couldn't offer the same kind of company as his wife? No-one could replace Myrna, Marlene would always come first anyway, and that's all that mattered.

As they raised their glasses in a toast to their past, their present and future came crashing through the doors and straight up to the both of them, and just as she switched her gaze between the two father's she loved equally, both Barret's didn't know whether to look at the beaming grin on their daughter's face, or the equally beaming pride on their counterparts'.

**Cloud:**

**"I don't want to fuck my clone because my self-loathing is THAT strong."**

As he looked at his face, his own actual face, in the mirror, Cloud couldn't escape the irony that the one person he loathed the most was also the one person who he chose to spend time with more than any others. Himself.

Though perhaps he couldn't call it a choice if he was honest, he just didn't know how to be any other way. Ever since he'd found himself in Midgar he'd hardly spoken to anyone outside of what being a mercenary required, and socialised even less. When confronted with the fact he had a clone, he, both of him, even considered just going their separate ways there and then. But what was the point, really? Perhaps admitting it was the only thing he hated more than himself, but he'd learnt to handle himself pretty well, and two heads were often better than one when it came to the new role he'd found himself undertaking.

But the real double edged sword came when being reacquainted with Tifa. Tifa would have been everything they both could want, had they been able to go back and change almost everything about their time growing up together. Their time as kids when his embarrassment at liking her meant he couldn't help but ignore her. Even as a teenager when leaving Nibelheim (and wasn't his embarrassment part of that reason to leave too?) he made a promise that he'd broken when returning just two years later. The only way they could give her what she deserved was to stand back and let her find someone worthy of her.

Seeing her again after all these years brought back all the memories for both Clouds who were unsure how to handle them. Looking to each other for help, seeing their own blank and confused face looking back, did nothing but inspire more feelings of worthlessness in themselves and each other. Though Tifa did nothing but apologise profusely for only being able to offer the two of him a single room, Jessie's sly wink whilst suggesting that they should both 'get a grip' of each other did nothing but make their self hatred spiral downwards even faster.  
  
All being said, he couldn't argue that he needed some release for his frustrations. How many times had he thought about his need for someone to bend over and simply take the frustrations he thrust upon them. More often than not he also felt he deserved nothing more than to bend over and take the frustration of others himself. But if there was one spark of self acceptance left in him that still had a chance of being coaxed out and reawakened, it was that he still held some things in a high regard.

Sex could be anything those taking part wanted it to be, and when it came to himself he knew it could only ever be about making a connection. It didn't have to be romantic, intimate, or even emotional, but if there wasn't some form of bond, of companionship, then even thinking about it wasn't worth entering into.

And if there was one person who was currently as far away from feeling that with as he could possibly be, it was himself.

**Tifa:**

**"I'd fuck my clone because who would know better how to fuck ME than ME?"**

Tifa bit her lip hard as Tifa playfully bit the lips between her legs. Teasing her senses as she kissed and played her way from her inner thighs to her inner sanctum, Tifa knew exactly the right amount of pressure to apply, and where. She knew to the millimetre where to find the sensitive patch on her sides, just above her hips but not quite level with her belly button, and let her fingertips brush across her skin whilst her tongue found her clit.

 _Finally!_ , she thought, the memory of too many lovers who had either teased her for too long or failed altogether at this one simple task. Lying back with herself between her thighs, Tifa couldn't have joined in if she wanted to. Like her hand which which was expertly kneading her breast and twisting her nipple, the waves of pleasure flowing across her body were relentless.

Tifa kneeled at the foot of the bed, and paid close attention to her reactions as her pleasure increased. Her remaining fingers waited at the ready. Having let her mouth take over after the their warm up was completed, they patiently held for the just the right moment to be reintroduced. She listened to the moans that were growing louder at the other end of the bed, could see the hips in front of her eyes begin to tremble, even feel them against her own lips as they refused to lie still. The memories of all her previous experiences raced through her mind as she timed her actions to go with what she knew Tifa was experiencing.

Her mind calm but her tongue frenzied, without feeling it herself, Tifa instinctively knew the perfect moment for her fingers to re-enter her pussy and find the G-spot which was craving her touch. Tifa could hold it in no longer, and gave voice to her ecstasy with a volume that must have been heard throughout all of sector 7, topside included. She would have sworn she heard Marle beating her ceiling downstairs with a broom were it not for the noise coming from the bed itself moving, as one hand gripped it tightly, the other exerting considerable pressure against the wall.

Unable to contain it any longer, Tifa shook the whole bed with her rapture, her toned and trained muscles exerted everything they could. As if there was any lingering doubt in her mind that she'd achieved the desired result, Tifa felt the pinch of her contracting pussy around her fingers which informed her that Tifa had indeed been satisfied.

“I know it's your turn next” she finally managed between exhausted breaths, her lungs taking their time to return relax as they battled to find the air itself, “but....”

“I can wait til tomorrow night if it helps?” Tifa asked, her face framed by the slender legs she was peering through at the familiar red face below, “cos I think I'm gonna have to anyway by the looks of things!”

“Oh trust me”, she said, her bountiful bosom still heaving, “it's definitely worth the wait!”

**Jessie:**

**"It's basically the same as masturbating, right? So no big deal."**

No stranger to mixing things up to alleviate any sense of repetition, Jessie was rather proud of being ambidextrous when it came to self pleasure. Something which, well, came in handy, when you sat side by side with your clone. Naturally it meant that neither of you got the raw end of the deal. As they sat naked on Jessie's bed, legs spread with their backs against the wall, for stability as much as comfort, The Jessie on the left flicked the bean of the Jessie on her right, who fed the pony of the Jessie to her her left in return. As much as this would be the ideal situation to see between her legs from the opposite point of view, that could come later. After they did, of course.

No one, man or woman, had ever managed to please her the way she could please herself, so for now at least, it was best to stick to what she knew. They both giggled as they had to arrange themselves when crossing their arms, this was the one part they weren't quite as used to, but well practised fingers had no trouble finding the sweet spot once they were in the right position.

With her right hand between her clones thighs, two digits rhythmically sliding their way through her pussy, and stroking her G-spot, Jessie brought her thumb to her clit. In all the excitement of this new twist on a familiar scenario, Jessie realised she'd overlooked something equally as important, which she immediately went about correcting. Now that her right hand was pleasuring multiple sensitivities at once, rather expertly even is she did say so herself (and she did!), her left hand came up and began to play with a gorgeous breast which until now had only received the attention of being stared at. This was reciprocated as she felt the sticky fingers of her partner cup themselves around her own chest, gently kneading her humble curves before tweaking an impatient nipple.

Both knew what the other liked, and both were equally able to concentrate on pleasing the other, despite being pleased themselves. The only difference in how they could please each only became a factor when it came to reaching into their box of toys. It would hardly surprise anyone to know that Jessie had all manner of playthings for any occasion - length, girth, speed - the only downfall was that no two were alike. Something which had been a bonus until now, when they had to decide who would get to use what.

They tried to figure it out in between drawn out moans until the Jessie on the left brought her hands to a stop and looked her clone in the eye. She followed suit as they both had the realisation of what was the only fair that was at hand.

“Race ya for it!” they both shouted, and set to work on each other with a new sense of vigour. The competition was on as they were determined to be the first to make the other one come, the only decider in who would get first pick of the toys.


End file.
